


Oh my stars...

by delmcatee



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank finds a depowered Mystique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my stars...

**Author's Note:**

> Post X-Men: Last Stand. Very brief for now but I may expand later.

Hank isn't precisely sure when he started saying "Oh my stars and garters" for those very rare occasions he found himself at a lose for words. It may have been the first time he saw an atomic explosion in person, the first time he saw Magneto lift a submarine from the ocean or the first time he flew at supersonic speeds in the Blackbird. Regardless, he had never said it with such sadness as when he said it now after finding Mystique in the jail cell powerless.

"I'll fix this. I'll make you normal," he promised and the irony of his pledge was not lost on him.


End file.
